


The Damned

by shadouakuma



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: This is an AU where the Teen Titans are all human, but I'm not entirely sure yet, but whatever happens, happens.





	1. Chapter 1

Raven-

 

Yet again I’m placed with another family, and its the fucking third time this month, a new record according to my caseworker Cy.

“Do I really have to go through this again, what makes them any different from the others,” I pointed out, looking up from my book, “come on Rae, he’s different, his name is Bruce...Wayne actually,” Cy said, my eyes slightly widening, “why would a billionaire want a foster kid?” I asked, trying not to let my alarm be noticed, “I don’t know kid, but he’s very serious about you, he says it’ll be nice to have another kid around his son’s age,” Cy replied, siping his protein shake, “but either way, it should feel nice for once to have someone who doesn’t really need the benefits, I think you’ll do better this time, now let's go back, it's almost past curfew,” he said, throwing away his cup on our way out of the book store.


	2. 2

Cy and me were outside in front of the Gotham Orphanage, waiting for the arrival of my ridiculous rich temporary guardian, “do I really have to go along with this, and not question that I'm slowly kissing brain cells?” I hissed, digging my hands deeper into my hoodie pockets, “as come on Rae don't be like that,” Cy exclaimed, putting a arm around my shoulder, which I shook off, “I'm always like this, there's no damn difference,” I let out, as a black expensive SUV pulled in, “oh great, I'm definitely going to be the center of attention,” I voiced my disdain, watching a Butler or something open the door.

And there he is, Bruce Fucking Wayne, “uhh,” I grumbled, as he strutted over to us.


	3. 3

“You must be Raven, and you probably already know who I am,” he said, his tone making my eye twitch, “your room is ready, and here is a schedule, and the list of rules I hope you follow,” he continued, handing it to me, feeling By grip my shoulder, “whatever,” I grumbled, grabbing my stuff, glaring hotly at my feet.


	4. 4

It was an awkward silence ever since I got into the vehicle, not daring to glance at Mr. Wanye, I was already nervous, I don’t want to increase it by meeting his cold stare, but of course things never go my way, “next week you’ll start school, along with my son, Robin, and he’ll be the one to show you around and tell you all you need to know, so I hope you two get along well, he’s a bit of a hothead,” Mr. Wanye said, as we pulled up at the gates of a mansion, “but if you need anything from me, my number is on the paper I gave you, but for now, get settled in,” he finished, getting out first, ‘what have I gotten myself into’ I thought, sluggishly getting out as well.


	5. 5

My room was big and bare, which I really didn’t mind, but what's with the big ass wall tv, but I decided it doesn’t matter, this was my room for now.

After placing the little stuff I brought with me in their right place, I decided to explore around out of boredom and curiosity; leaving my room, I went left of the row of rooms, “jeez, how many rooms does this damn place needs,” I mumbled under my breath.

-

Sometime later, I found myself lost, and I was definitely annoyed at my predicament, “damn it!” I growled out, now outside, lost in the maze garden they for some reason have, “are you ok?” someone said from behind with a giggle, startling me.

Turning around sharply, now taking in the sight of pure beauty that left me without speech, “uhhhh” was the only thing that came out, as I continued to stare.

‘What the hell is this place!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there will be longer chapters soon


	6. 6

The beauty stared at me with her memorizing lime green eyes, “are you ok, you look kinda lost,” she repeated, taking a small step towards me, “um… yea I’m lost,” I forced out, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of her, “I see! What's your name? My name is Starfire!” Starfire rambled, bouncing on her heels, “oh, my name… its Raven… “ I stuttered, watching her in fascination, “well it's nice to meet you Raven, now follow me, diner is about to start,” she said, taking a hold of my head, ‘wait diner’ I thought, allowing Starfire to drag me to wherever.

 

-

 

We finally arrived at the dining room, noticing a boy around my age, patiently waiting for our arrival, “Robin I found her!” Starfire greeted, pulling me over to him, now just realizing that she is still holding my hand, I tried to let go, but her grip was amazingly strong, “hmm, it's nice to meet you, I’m Robin, you have already met my girlfriend Starfire. So lets eat, we don’t want the food to get cold,” he said, his expression neutral, but what got me was the fact that I’m STILL holding his girlfriend's hand.


	7. 7

Starfire did most of the talking, going from one subject to another, it really is endearing, but I knew better, and I’m definitely not that type of person who steals girlfriends, so I reverted my eyes continuing to eat my dinner, and hopes of leaving early after I was done; I was about to stuff my mouth with food when Starfire asked me a question, clearing my throat to answer her, “no, I’m not dating anyone, I really don’t plan to either,” I answered, shoving the last bit of chicken in my mouth, “I’m going to finish settling in, it's nice meeting you both,” I mumbled loud enough for them to hear, “well ok then, leave your plate, the maids will get it later,” Robin responded, not looking up from his own plate.

Luckily for me, I didn’t get lost and I quickly found my room, locking the door before grabbing my night clothes and heading towards the bathroom, eyes widening at the sight, “this is ridiculous, this is so useless, why spend money on things like this,” I said out loud, looking at all the things that basically cost 2mil each, but I decided it's best not to get worked up about it, deciding to use the jet shower, which I ultimately regretted it, as I get automatically blasted in the face with scalding hot water, scrambling around to adjust it, but I gave up and just used the much easier bathtub.

My body felt amazing, and I must admit, I would spend that type of money just to feel good, but I scolded myself, knowing this is only temporary, and that I shouldn’t get too attached to this place, or to Starfire, probably Robin, she just couldn’t, because she knows that all this is nothing more than a temporary thing, and she’d learned that the hard way.

 

-flashback-

It was late April, and it's been two months since she began to stay with the Blood Family, she never felt so happy, so at peace, and to make it better she began to date Jinx Blood, the daughter of Mr. Blood, she was in love, the first she’s ever felt that way, but things have changed.

-

“What is this! What is this!” Mr. Blood yelled, face an ugly reddish purple, shaking in rage, glaring at Jinx and me, “this is disgusting! My daughter is NOT a… DYKE! How dare you taint her, I bet you forced yourself on her!” he growled, grabbing my arm as I cried in fear, looking at Jinx for some type of support, but her eyes were cold, “I’m sorry daddy… I was afraid… I-I couldn’t say no,” Jinx choked, crying crocodile tears, avoiding all contact with me.

-end-

 

After that whole mess, I was surprised that they didn’t pass charges, even though I didn’t do anything wrong, but it didn’t matter now, that was in the past, and I’ve grown stronger now.


	8. 8

A maid came to wake me up, telling me that Mr. Wayne wanted me down in an hour, something probably important; I threw on a purple t-shirt and black slacks before going downstairs, arriving at the living room where Mr. Wanye and Robin are at, probably talking about politics, “good morning,” I said, making myself known, “good your here on time, take a seat please,” Mr. Wanye said, gesturing to a chair near Robin.

Flopping down, I took notice that Robin was wearing a more relaxed style, so this might not be too bad, “now, today we’re going school shopping, I don’t want you two not being prepared, I want outstanding grades, so if you need any help, I’ll hire a tutor, you two only have two years left, and thats is when you do your best; we’ll leave in 30 mins sharp,” Mr. Wanye explained, before walking out.

Robin soon joined me, eating an apple while staring or maybe glaring at me, who knows, I just wanted to finish my breakfast in peace with every bite; “what subjects are you taking?” Robin questioned, interrupting my peace,” I have Art 2, Ap English, Ap Chemistry, Orchestra, Ap Algebra 2, Psychology, and Photography, I’m also on the swimming team,” I responded, shoveling the last bit of my soggy cereal, “why swimming… I didn’t take you as an athlete?” he persisted, my patience dwindling, “cause when I swim, I feel like I’m flying, and when I hold my breath, it's like I’m actually dead, which pleases me,” I responded bluntly, downing the rest of my milk.

-

We left the estate, now on our way to whatever store we’re going, but I was surprised when we picked up Starfire on our way, and that only made me even more anxious, and I could barely manage a hi, feeling like a total joke, but luckily for me that none of them started a conversation with me, and soon I began to relax.


	9. 9

We arrived at Walmart in peace, getting glances and whispers, most likely because Bruce Wanye has graced them with his presence; “you’ll be getting pencils, erasures, pens, paper, spirals, a composition book, and of course other things you think is necessary, and when you’re all done, meet me here,” Mr. Wanye said, taking out his phone.

Starfire grabbed me by the arm, “come on!” she said in excitement, dragging me where most of the supplies were, “um ok…” I responded awkwardly, not sure were Robin ran off too; after Starfire finally let go of me, I started grabbing seven plain black 5 subject spirals, one notebook, and four packs of lined paper, slowly moving away from Starfire’s view, in hopes I can run off to find the rest of my supplies alone.

After I successfully got away, I went to where the art supplies was at, grabbing a mixed media and a sketchbook before getting my pencils, pens, then a couple of folders, making sure to avoid both Robin and Starfire as I continued my search through the store.


	10. 10

Starfire pouted at me all the way to the mansion, most likely because I left her by herself at Walmart as I finished my school shopping; “your backpacks are in your room, please remember to clean up after yourselves, I don’t like mess,” Mr. Wanye said dryly, getting out of the SUV.

Me being me, tried to get away from the puppy like girl, but was stopped by Robin, “its best to let it happen, trust me she won’t stop pouting til you let her get her way,” Robin whispered to me, calling Starfire towards him as I went upstairs to my room, setting the bags down on the floor, noticing a nice completely black backpack on my bed, ‘ok cool, at least it's my favorite color’ I thought, dumping bag after bag on the bed, organizing my supplies, then carefully putting everything in my backpack.

After that, I looked around not noticing anything that needed to be organized, so I decided to take a bath and get ready for the night, now realizing how weak and tired I am, not because of today, but because of everything, absolutely everything.


End file.
